I Am The Ghost King!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: A little argument between a stubborn, hotheaded son of Hades and an equally stubborn, hotheaded ghostly ruler. (I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom. They, respectively, belong to Rick Riordan and Butch Hartman). Please read and review!


**Hey!**

 **I know you all were waiting patiently for me to post a new chapter of "The Perfume"-which I will write after I post this, don't worry-or a new chapter of "Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee-Season One(From The Very Beginning…)", but I'm just now rediscovering my love for Percy Jackson, and I just couldn't resist writing this "What if?" and posting it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

"I'm the ghost king!"

"No, _I'm_ the ghost king!"

"I'm the son of Hades, which means _I'm_ the ghost king, and _you're_ not!"

"I've been around longer than you boy; longer than even your father or the other gods and even the Titans themselves! Which means that _I_ am the ghost king, and _you_ are not."

"I rule over the entire Underworld's spirits of the dead! I don't care if you're millions of years old; me ruling over the entire Underworld's spirits of the dead means that _I'm_ the ghost king, so HA!"

"Bah! _That_ is _nothing_! I _rule_ over the entire _Ghost Zone_ , which is _limitless_! Which means _I_ rule over a _larger_ kingdom of spirits of the dead and that _I'm_ the ghost king!"

"No, _I_ am!

"No, _I_ am!"

"Fine! Then we _fight_ over who's the true ghost king!"

"You couldn't _possibly_ win against me, demigod ghost king-wannabe. _I_ wield the Ring Of Rage _and_ the Crown Of Fire! You are no match against _me_! My power is _limitless_! And that means I will win and it will show that _I_ am the true ghost king! But that was already obvious."

"Oh, so cocky, are we? Just so you know, this blade is Stygian iron."

"And what is some puny metal against a being like _me_?"

"It can hurt ghosts; it can-"

" _Your_ ghosts are made out of souls and dust. _I_ on the other hand, am a ghost made out of the ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone; this dimension, along with my objects of power, strengthens me. What can your petty blade do against a ghost whose power is strengthened by an entire _dimension_?"

"A lot!"

"Then let's see, shall we?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. We shall duel, and the winner will be known as the _true_ ghost king."

"Yes! And I will win and be known as the _true_ ghost king!"

"Don't gloat, boy."

"Don't call me boy!"

"Very well, _boy_. The fight has begun!"

The clashing of Stygian iron sword on ectoplasmic iron sword ran throughout the entire Ghost Zone and Underworld. Ghosts and spirits from both realms drifted restlessly, knowing what this fight was about; a quarrel between two hotheaded "kings" now duelling for who was the true ghost king.

Back to the fight, the two "kings" were still fighting. Sword met sword, and between attacks, the two opponents kept arguing about who was the _true_ ghost king.

"I am the true ghost king!"

"No, _I_ am the true ghost king!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

The younger boy slashed his sword right in his older opponent's side, but the older "king" just laughed as the wound healed up.

"Did you honestly expect you could win against _me_?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"By distraction."

The younger "king" rammed into the older "king's" body, slamming him into a familiar object. The younger "king" took off the Ring Of Rage and the Crown Of Fire from his older opponent as he locked the elder "king" inside the object.

"I'll take those. And, since _I_ won, that means _I_ am the ghost king."

"NOOOOOO!" the elder "king" roared. "YOU'RE _NOT_ THE GHOST KING! YOU CHEATED, WHICH MEANS YOU DIDN'T WIN! AND THAT MEANS _I_ AM THE GHOST KING!"

The boy whirled around, glaring.

"I _am_ the ghost king!"

"No, _I_ am the ghost king!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"You're not!"

"I am the ghost king, Nico di Angelo!"

"You're not, Pariah Dark!"

"I _am_ the ghost king!"

"No, _I_ am!"

And with that the argument between Nico di Angelo and Pariah Dark about who was the actual ghost king began again.

 **And, that's the one-shot!**

 **So yeah, that's the "What if?" situation. The situation was "What if Nico di Angelo met Pariah Dark while on a quest from his father to retrieve the Ring Of Rage and the Crown Of Fire from him, Nico woke him up, and they have an argument about who was the actual ghost king?"**

 **I hope you enjoyed it; I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
